Episode 8177 (26th July 2013)
Plot Hayley returns after her surgery which appears to have been a success. Roy fusses around her but she’s keen to carry on as normal and doesn’t want people knowing about her illness. Peter and Carla announce their engagement to a delighted Deirdre and a cynical Tracy. A distracted Roy determines to get some answers out of Mr Peakman about Hayley's condition. Lloyd overhears Sophie and Jenna discussing their altercation with Paul and determines to speak to him but Mandy dissuades him. Eileen worries that matters are getting out of hand. Roy causes a fuss at the hospital until Mr Peakman agrees to see him. Beth worries that Craig is moody lately. Roy presents Mr Peakman with the results of his research into alternative medicine for Hayley but is told that her confidentiality must be respected and she must be involved in the discussions. Audrey worries about the work to fix the damp patch on her home. Rita suggests to David and Maria a proper birthday celebration for her in the bistro to cheer her up and tells them to spread the word. Hayley accepts the invitation to go but Roy worries that she should be resting and refuses to join her. Michelle is annoyed to find that Peter is now her co-boss. He starts to learn the business from the bottom up in packing with Kirk. Audrey is delighted at the surprise party. Izzy and Gary are nervous that Jake will be allowed out of the hospital in a week. Norris, pleased with his purchase of No. 3, is perturbed to find out that No. 7 collapsed in the 1960s. Paul tells Jenna that he regrets his fall-out with Lloyd and tries to get her to intervene. She refuses and tries to walk away. When he grabs her arm to talk further, a watching Lloyd threatens him. Roy turns up at the bistro and sees Hayley with an alcoholic drink. He admonishes her and gives the game away in front of everybody that she is gravely ill. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden Guest cast *Secretary - Frog Stone *Consultant - Simon Armstrong Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Reception and Mr Peakman's office Notes *References are made to the collapse of 7 Coronation Street "in the sixties" (see Episode 492 (30th August 1965)) and the rebuilding of the property by Len Fairclough in the 1980s (see Episode 2210 (7th June 1982)). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy loses his temper with Hayley when she insists on going out; Carla is annoyed with Peter's attitude as he starts work at Underworld; and Paul asks Jenna to talk to Lloyd. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,240,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Roy Cropper: "I am griddling while Rome burns." --- Carla Connor: "My fiancé is joining the company." Kirk Sutherland: "Beyonce's goin' to be workin' 'ere?!" --- Audrey Roberts: "The whole of my ground floor is riddled with damp." Beth Tinker: "That'll be your age, love." Category:2013 episodes